


fever started long ago

by Tinwoman



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cave Revelations, F/M, Fantasizing, Intense pining, PWP, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen Dub Con?, The gentlest version of this trope ever probably, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwoman/pseuds/Tinwoman
Summary: “Magnus, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Lucretia says, somehow managing to look sternlyupat him despite the six inch height difference. “You are a deft hand at many things, but disguising your body language isn’t one of them.”I could show you a deft hand,Magnus can’t help thinking, eyes on the curve of her lips.Somerealdeft hands, if that’s what you want.





	1. Chapter 1

It takes Magnus a while to figure it out.

At first, when he accidentally inhaled a huge cloud of pale yellow dust trying to pull up some mushrooms for Lucretia to sketch, he coughed for a minute straight but then felt fine. Lucretia had been a little concerned, instructing him to drink a bottle of water and to stay away from those particular mushrooms, but when nothing else had happened he shrugged and cheerfully told her he was good to go. Neither of them saw any more of the crinkly, golden fungi as they followed the underground river deeper into the cave system, and Magnus quickly dismissed the minor incident in favor of other, more important musings.

Lucretia's smile, just an example, and the way it lights up her face. The quiet, pleased hum under her breath as she finishes a diagram or observation to her satisfaction. Her beautiful dark hair, and the way she tucks it absently behind her ear when she's concentrating.

The two of them are out on a multi-day recon mission to explore the caves and underground rivers below the planet’s major mountain range. They’re alone, due in no small part to Magnus specifically requesting this exact set-up. So they can move quickly, he'd insisted to Davenport before they left. Small party, more maneuverability, makes sense, doesn't it? Davenport had agreed with a small, angular smile, and Magnus had deliberately chosen to ignore the mischievous, knowing twinkle in Davenport's eyes. He just appreciates good mission strategy, Magnus told himself firmly as they’d set off together, trying to hide his grin at the thought of being alone with Lucretia for a whole day, maybe two if he can stall a bit.

Not, he thinks, tugging himself back to the present, that he has any intention of confessing his crush-y feelings down here. She’s focused on the mission, for starters, and heaven help the fool who gets between Lucy and her objectives. He’ll wait til they’re back on the ship, when he’s cleaned up and they’re both relaxing and she’s all pleased the way she always is after a successfully completed task. For now, it’s nice just to be with her, to chat idly about the odd shine in the water or laugh delightedly at the small crabs that scuttle away at their approach. To luxuriate in the touch of her hand as he helps her over a particularly rocky slope as she blushes cutely and makes a disparaging remark about her own physical fitness.

“Psssh, that’s not true,” Magnus says, smiling broadly at her and holding onto her hand longer than is strictly necessary as she finds her footing. “You’ve been killing it at training lately.”

“Thanks to you,” Lucretia says, her self-deprecating smile smoothing into something happier, less critical. Magnus beams, his heart fluttering hopefully in his chest as she squeezes his hand lightly.

“Nah, you put in the work is all! You’re just seeing the…the benefits of...consistency…” he trails off, distracted by the feel of Lucretia’s hand in his, the slight press of her fingers and the texture of her skin.

A flush, sudden and unexpected, ignites in his chest and unfurls outward, tingling pleasantly in the parts of his hand touching Lucretia. Curls up tight in lower belly, making him shiver in cool, stale air, and when Lucretia bites her lower lip his breath catches in his throat as a spike of arousal makes him swallow a gasp. He’s warm, he’s so _warm_ , when did that happen?

_Really feelin’ the lack of cold showers down here, huh bud,_ he thinks to himself, forcing himself to let go of Lucretia, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly and trying hard not to stare at her mouth, at the swell of her ass as she walks away. Feeling attracted to her isn’t new — he’s had a thing for her about as long as he’s known her — but this is more than that, an intensity coursing through him at the lightest touch.

Magnus breathes out slowly, letting her get a little farther ahead of him than is advisable while he tries to leash his overactive imagination back under control. _Relax, dude. Just relax._

Over the next hour, though, the tension inside him only grows hotter, tighter, pulsing in his chest and hands and groin; every time Lucretia turns to him with a smile or a brush of her shoulder he has to grit his teeth against the sounds that threaten to spill out, aroused almost to the point of dizziness. He’s _burning_ , he’s short of breath, his cock is so hard he can barely walk straight, and when Lucretia looks at him with concern and asks if he’s okay, it’s all he can do to nod brusquely and grunt in what he hopes is an affirming, understandable assent without making eye contact.

Because these _thoughts_ , the thoughts running rampant through his head are almost alarming. he’s not a prude, has jerked off to thoughts of Lucretia before, but never while she’s standing a foot away from him, never when she’s breathing in the same air and watching him carefully with her clever dark eyes. She’s being normal, for gods’ sake; bending down to scribble some arcane symbol on a rock and all he can think about is finding out what she’d sound like if he got his mouth on her, if he could make her moan, make her come, if he made her feel good enough that she’d let him put his cock in her. And yeah, okay, he’s maybe snuck a peek or two at her chest during workouts, has admired her toned legs the few times Lup and Taako talked her into shorts, but now his hands are twitching at his sides as he imagines peeling her dress off, sucking on her nipples until they’re hard little points, until she’s panting and desperate for him to stroke her clit or slide his fingers into her cunt.

_I wonder if she likes being fingered, if she likes it when someone presses inside her and opens her up. On her back, or from behind, fuck either would look so damn good, her legs spread open like that, eyes screwed shut, moaning for more._

“Stop it,” he mutters to himself. Fantasies are one thing, but this is...there’s something _off_ about this. He feels out of control, wild, like he’s been propelled by some other force than himself. He’s not... _like_ this, not with people he cares about, not with someone he’s...in love with.

_“I love you,” she’d whisper, her mouth against his ear, sinking down on his cock and breathing into his neck, hot and slick and wanting him just as much as he wants her. “I love you, oh Magnus…”_

“Unggg,” he groans, strangled and tight, and nearly falls to his knees at the pulse of need that flared inside him at the thought, trying desperately not to grab his own cock and give himself some relief.

Lucretia turns, seeing him stumble, and when her chin firms up as she clenches her jaw — always a danger sign — she marches over to him and plants her feet like she’s readying herself for a sparring match. _Shit. Shit shit shit._

“Magn—”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he says gruffy as he straightens up, balling his hands into fists and shoving them into the pockets of his jacket, tenting the fabric out to hide the erection of the century.

“Magnus, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Lucretia says, somehow managing to look sternly _up_ at him despite the six inch height difference. “You are a deft hand at many things, but disguising your body language isn’t one of them.”

_I could show you a deft hand_ , Magnus can’t help thinking, eyes on the curve of her lips. _Some_ real _deft hands, if that’s what you want._

“Nothing — I. I’m fi—”

“You are _not_ fine,” Lucretia insists, eyes narrowing and hands on her hips. “Listen, whatever it is I’m sure it something we can fix, but not if you don’t _tell_ me.”

Magnus breathes harder, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. “It’s. It’s embarrassing, okay?”

Lucretia blinks, looking taken aback. “Okay. Well, I — you know I won’t laugh or anything, right? If something’s causing you distress, I want to help. I — I always just want to help you. And frankly, it seems like whatever’s got you red-faced and sweating isn’t something you can deal with on your own, so out with it.”

She’s smiling, just a little bit, welcoming and tender and intimate. It open something up inside him, cracking him apart just under his ribs, and with a sigh that’s part resignation and part relief, he pulls his hands out of his pockets and lets his jacket fall open.

“I’m...I’m hard,” he grits out. “Uncomfortably, almost painfully, hard.”

“Hard?” Lucretia says, her lips turning downward slightly in a puzzled frown. “Like your skin, or —”

“ _Aroused_ , Lucy,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes and half-laughing despite the mortifying situation he’s found himself in. “Turned-on. Horny.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Lucretia says, eyes going wide and her gaze darting down between his legs. She sucks in a hard breath and looks quickly away, grabbing one-handed for her journal in the pack over her shoulder. “That’s...oh…”

“Gettin’ why I didn’t wanna tell you?” Magnus says in a tight voice. He was maybe hoping the embarrassment would cool the fire racing through his blood, but no dice. Her quick little peek at his throbbing dick only made him hotter, the thought of her _knowing_ is making him weak in the knees.

“Oh, no, it’s not...it’s fine,” she says quickly, the tremble in her voice betraying her. “It’s normal…”

“This is not normal!” Magnus says loudly, blood still rushing in his ears. “Jeez, I don’t — this isn’t — listen something happened to me, a spell or something, I don’t know, but this is _not_ normal, run of the mill Magnus behavior, okay?”

“I know, that’s not…” Lucretia says hastily, looking back at him, gaze decidedly and firmly above above his neck this time. “That’s not what I meant. I...yes, I get that you’re feeling…'

“You really don’t,” Magnus says shortly, and as she winces he spares a distant thought to feel a little bad.

“Okay. Okay,” Lucretia says, her posture straightening. “Let’s start at the beginning — when did this start? Can you make it back to the ship if we turn around now?”

“I...don’t know. If I can make it back,” Magnus says after a moment, closing his eyes as his cock throbs. “It started...maybe an hour ago? Hour and a half tops?”

“And it’s already this bad?” Lucretia says, biting her lip. “Alright. Let me see if I can detect any arcane interference, or lingering magical effect.”

She pauses for a moment, her hands glowing a silvery blue as she whispers something to herself, and the not-unfamiliar detection magic settles against Magnus’s skin like a cloud, like a fog. 

“Nothing,” she says, sounding disappointed. “Nothing magical, anyway. But nothing’s even happened to us down here! What could have caused this…”

“An hour ago…” Magnus says, closing eyes and focusing with all the concentration he can muster, willing himself to walk back and figure it out. “An hour ago I helped you over that slope, right? That was the first...that’s when it started…”

“So maybe before then,” Lucretia says, right there with him, and he feels a sudden rush of gratitude that she’s shaken off her shock and is helping him however she can. “We found the Primordial carvings, but I tried detecting arcane residue on them earlier than there was nothing…”

And then it hits him, sudden and bright like a flash of lightning.

“The mushrooms! God-fucking-damnit, it’s the mushrooms,” he says, and Lucretia’s jaw drops slightly.

“Of course,” she says, smacking herself on the forehead. “Those damn mushrooms! You inhaled...but I didn’t...and you coughed so much I thought you were going to pass out...”

“Crap, does this mean I—” he starts, wondering grimly if he would even be able to make it back to the ship without jacking off now. They’ve been down here for hours already, and the ship is even further from that. _Maybe she’s learned one of those fancy teleport spells?_

“Oh! Oh, I just realized...I just remembered...back in the village,” Lucretia says suddenly, rifling through her latest journal so fast Magnus is sure she’s going to end up with a papercut or three. “They told me...but I didn’t think, they never said anything about mushrooms…”

“Huh?” Magnus says, and Lucretia makes a small sound of triumph that goes straight to his dick. _Can I make her sound like that? Will she hum under her breath if I rub her sweet little clit?_

“The Golden Cloud,” she says breathlessly. “I learned about it from the council meeting last month. It’s supposed to be really rare, though, I never thought —”

“What _is_ it,” Magnus cuts in urgently, and Lucretia eyes scan quickly down her pages of notes.

“It’s an aphrodisiac. A powerful one. The locals use it for ritualistic...rituals,” she amends hastily, and Magnus is watching her so closely he’s sure he can detect the slight flush in her cheeks, the tremble in her hands. “It’s...oh. It’s intense, apparently…”

“Apparently,” Magnus says flatly, and Lucretia actually laughs a little. Magnus’s heart pounds harder in his chest.

“And dangerous to ignore,” she says, the smile sliding off of her face so quickly it’s like it was never there. She’s frowning again, her eyes unfocused. “That’s why...you know, they keep it under lock and key most of the time. It’ll...well, we need to…”

She’s babbling, gripping her journal tight between two hands, breathing oddly hard and fast. Fuck, Magnus can practically _smell_ her, and to his utter shock she steps closer to him. He was expecting...well, he doesn’t know, he hadn’t really thought past the present moment, but he was not expecting her to voluntarily put herself closer to him when he’s...like this.

She shoves her journal back in her pack, and as she turns to look at him there’s something different in her face, something he’s never seen before, her throat bobbing as she swallows nervously. His cock twitches.

“We don’t have time to get you back to the ship, Magnus. I could try to send us both about 400 feet backwards, twice, but it’s even odds I’d send us into solid stone,” her voice is steady, but her eyes are huge in her face, and there’s a fine shiver that runs through her. She steps toward him again.

“O-okay,” he says, and she grins, small and quick and almost unbearably sexy, and Magnus grits his teeth against the sensations sparking against his skin at the sight.

“So there’s really only one solution, isn’t there?” she says, and Magnus lets out a hard, harsh breath.

_Oh fuck. Fuck._

“That’s...we…” he grits out, and she lays a hand on his upper arm. Goosebumps ripple outward from her touch, and he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from reaching out for her, to keep from picking her up and kissing her til she’s breathless.

“C’mon, we’re not exactly strangers, Magnus,” she continues, somehow melding reasonable and seductive into her tone, her posture, and Magnus _aches._ “And you really need to find some...relief. So what’s the harm in a little — you know — between friends?”

Her words are light, easy, but there’s a current of tension in the hand on his arm all the same. She’s breathing fast and shallow, there’s something intense behind her eyes, but it’s so hard to focus when his body is screaming at him to _do_ it already, to shove her against the wall and suck on her neck, to run his hands over her gorgeous skin, to find out what she sounds like when she’s coming on his mouth, his hand, his cock.

“You can’t want…” he starts, but she squeezes his bicep gently and the sound twists into a groan.

“I do,” she says quietly. “I...do want to.”

_You cannot do this. You’ll ruin any chance you might have. ___

“No,” he says roughly, tearing his gaze away from her. “No, this isn’t how...Not with…”

Not with this drug in his system, he wants to say. Not in a dingy, dirty cave, not while he hasn’t showered in four days, not when she’s only doing it as a favor to a friend. He had _plans_ , dammit, plans for how he was going to ask her; candles and flowers and Barry was gonna help him pick out some _poetry_ , for gods’ sake. And yeah he wouldn’t want to assume or anything but his bed would definitely be freshly made just in case, lights dimmed just enough to be sexy, and he would’ve gone slow and careful and make her feel _safe_ and _good_.

“But…” she starts to say, and then her whole face changes. Collapses, darkens, like all the light went out inside it. “Oh. You don’t...with _me_ …”

“No-no, I’m...,” he says, or starts to say, but she’s already taking three huge steps back, is already crossing her arms tightly over her chest and curling in on herself.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I can’t believe I...I shouldn't have assumed, that’s...listen, I’ll just...I’ll give you some privacy and you can see if that—”

“Wait —” he says, reaching out for her, but she’s turning away, her face a tight mask.

“It’s fine, it’s _fine_ , I understand completely —” she says, those walls he’d worked so hard to get around slamming back up so fast and hard Magnus can almost feel it.

“I have a crush on you,” he blurts out loudly, his voice echoing in the cave, words tumbling out, because suffering any embarrassment is better than being the jerk that made her look like that — regret and self-disgust and something even a little scarier. “I have a really...big crush on you, Lucretia, and I was going to tell you back at the ship with the Shakespeare and roses and stuff, but then _this_ happened and now you’re being so _nice_ but I can’t...not when I want you so bad…”

And even through the pounding need roaring in his blood, even through the stomach-dropping fear that she’ll never want him like that, that she’ll be so freaked out that everything will be ruined between them, he almost laughs at the look on her face. Comically stunned, like someone had hit her on the back of a head with a board, mouth open in shock and those luminous eyes wide as he’s ever seen them.

“You...do?” she says quietly, her arms falling to her sides, and Magnus takes that as a good sign.

“Yeah. I do,” he says, swallowing hard. “But I...I can’t ask you to...not when I feel this way about you. It’s _creepy_ , right? It’s creepy to use this as a reason to...because you’d let me, I know you would, but as a _friend_ , and I…I want _more_ …”

“But you...you want to? With me?” She’s watching him carefully, and Magnus wants to focus on the brush of her lashes against her cheek as she blinks, the graceful way her hand wraps around the sleeve of her dress, but all he can see is her pulse pounding in her neck, and for the first time he starts to wonder if maybe... _maybe..._

“Gods, yes,” Magnus says, shaking himself back to reality, voice stretched over a groan.

“Even without the Mushroom Sex Drug?” she says, completely earnest, and for the first time since he felt the stirrings of the aphrodisiac in his system he feels a burst of pure affection for this odd, sweet, brilliant woman, cutting through the thick haze of lust.

“Kinda wish you wouldn’t call it that, but yes. Definitely, big yes on that one,” he says, and suddenly she’s smiling again, shy and wobbly, but a smile.

"I—I feel the same way,” she says, and Magnus holds his breath, hardly daring to believe. “About you. I...like you too.”

“Really?” he breathes, reverent, and she nods slow and sure.

_Yes! Yes!_ Magnus can’t help the huge smile cracking his face, can’t help moving toward her as if to pick her up, to spin her around, to hold her close like he’s been dreaming about for months. He gets as far as reaching out for her before he stops himself, afraid if he picks her up he won’t be able to stop at just a kiss, won’t be able to stop himself from sliding a hand between her legs to get her wet and hot for him.

“I have for a while,” she continues, and he swears her hopeful, joyful smile is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. “I was trying to...I don’t know, find the right time. The right way. Lup had this idea...but it never felt natural…”

“Me too!” he says, laughing, and she laughs with him. “Barry was helping me —”

“God, they’ve probably been giggling about this for months,” Lucretia says, rolling her eyes, and and Magnus is itching to hold her, to touch her. _Could they...if she liked him back and she wanted to..._

“But listen,” she continues, and Magnus swallows hard. “If you don’t want to...we really don’t have to. I can give you some privacy, and —”

“It’s not...Lucy, I _really_ want to,” he says, quick and embarrassingly eager, and when her eyes dart back down to the erection bulging in his pants he can’t help stepping a little closer, getting a little nearer to her scent, her warmth. The thought of her wanting this, wanting _him_ , is enough to make him woozy. “But I...I always imagined it would be...different than this. The first time.”

“I know,” she says, stepping closer and facing him fully. The light in the caves is dim, her cheekbones and lips and forehead shining with the gentle phosphorescent glow. Magnus licks his lips. “Me too. But, you know. This is a good story, too. No one else will be able to top Mushroom Sex Drug as a first-time romp, and I...I want you, no matter where we are. I just want you.”

There’s a playful glint in her eyes, almost daring him, but her body is arching toward his like she’s even half as desperate as he is, and it’s her naked _longing_ that finally snaps the tether holding him back. He can’t — won’t — just selfishly take pleasure from her, no matter how loudly his body is demanding satisfaction. But he can give. If she wants him, wants this, he can give her all sorts of things. Anything she wants.

“I want you, too,” he says quietly, breathing her in. “I — I want you right now. I can’t wait anymore…”

“You’re sure?” she says, canting herself up slightly on her tiptoes, bringing her face closer to his, her breath a warm puff on his face.

_I’m sure, I’m so sure, I’ve been half in love with you for over a year, I’m so turned on right now I can barely walk, I want to put you flat on your back and suck on your cunt til you can’t move, I want to see the look on your face when you come, I want, I want, I want…_

It’s too much, too many words, so he just takes her face in his hands and kisses her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! This week has been hellacious! Have some smut in these trying times!

The first touch of her lips is heaven – she’s soft and warm against him, her initial squeak of surprise melting into a breathy sigh against his mouth. He pulls her closer, one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist, wanting to feel the solid contact of her body against his own. Lifting her slightly, he maneuvers them both so her back is against the wall, letting his knuckles soften the impact. When she deepens the kiss, when she parts his lips with her tongue and makes another little throaty sound, Magnus can't help snapping his hips forward with a moan, rutting against her before he can stop himself.

The friction on his cock is almost too much after an hour spent carefully avoiding any contact, but when Lucretia gasps and urgently rolls her hips against him in response, the drag of pleasure-pain in his groin is worth it. He wants to wedge a thigh between her legs and let her grind one out against him while he swallows her moans, wants to stick a hand up her skirt and touch her through her underwear, wants to do exactly this except without any clothes between them, wants to pick her up and fuck her right here, right now, braced against the cool stone walls of the cave.

_Slow down, or you are going to actually come in your pants._

But Lucretia doesn’t want to slow down, apparently. Lucretia’s kissing him like she’s desperate, like she’s hungry for every inch of him, and it’s making it harder and harder for him to keep himself in check and not just rip her underwear off and slide into her waiting, wanting body. Her arms are around his neck, fingernails scratching deliciously against his sensitized skin, and the restless way she’s moving against him is sending sparks racing down his spine.

He pulls away, enough to see her face tilted up, eyes closed and lips parted and so fucking sexy he can barely believe it. “So, uh, how should we...I mean, I don't think you packed a bed in that little haversack, did you?”

“Huh?” she says, opening her eyes, panting a little already, and Magnus resists the urge to keep pressing against her, to capture her lips for another kiss. “Oh, right. Well, I can make something like that...just, give me a second..." she trails off, straightening up and slowing her breathing.

Stepping back to give her a little space, Magnus’s eyes linger on the attractive flush in her cheeks, the prettily rumpled fabric of her dress – flustered and aroused is a good look for her. After nearly a minute, she gestures in the air and three plushy cushions, identical to the ones in the lounge area of the Starblaster, flop to the ground behind him.

“That's about all I can do,” she says with a wry smile. “Conjuration isn't really my forte, and I'm a bit...distracted...right now. I'm not even sure they're conjured, actually – I may have just stolen the couch cushions from the front room.”

Magnus snorts. “I hope someone was sitting on them if you did.”

“Our need is greater,” Lucretia says with a grin, grabbing the nearest cushion with one hand before placing her other palm flat on Magnus’s chest. She pushes him back gently until his back is against the wall, the reverse of their earlier position. Magnus gets the idea just as she drops the cushion on the ground in front of him and starts to sink to her knees.

_Fuck. Oh, oh, fuck…_

“Lu – Lucretia,” he says weakly, sucking in a hard breath as she settles in front of him and cups his cock lightly through his pants.

“Wow,” she says as she feels the shape of his stiff erection with her palm. “You’re... _wow_ …”

And okay there’s _no_ way to not take that as a huge ego boost, with her anticipatory, heavy-lidded glance up at him, but he didn’t want it like this, not at first. He knows it won’t be like he’d planned, and the mental image of his cock sliding between her full lips has gotten him off more than once in the privacy of his bunk, but he has to make her feel good first, he just has to.

But she’s tugging on his belt, every accidental brush of her hands making him hiss through gritted teeth, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. Her breath is warm against him as she starts thumbing open the top button of his pants. _Fuck. Fuck._ He wants to, it would feel so good to let her...let her use her mouth to...

_No._ No. _Stupid Mushroom Sex Drug is not gonna take this whole thing away from me._

“Wait, wait,” he says, just as she slides the zipper open, and he reaches down to haul her to her feet.

“What?” she says, stiffening a little as he lifts her but allowing herself to be tugged upward. She scrambles to her feet and faces him, looking puzzled.

“You don’t like –” she starts, one eyebrow raised in slight disbelief, and he laughs.

“No, I do. I very much do. I just. Let me do you first, okay?” he says, stumbling over his words, trying to make her understand.

In his fantasizes she always comes first; in his fantasizes she’s already slippery and hot before she even touches his cock. The train might have already left the station on that one but that doesn’t mean he has to give up _everything_ he planned, everything he imagined he would do for her. Not to mention that at this rate he’ll last about thirty seconds no matter how slow she goes, so he should at least give her a good ride on his hands or mouth first.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous – you must be going out of your mind right now,” Lucretia says with a small grin, glancing down at his cock. “We need to get you taken care of –”

“Taking care of you will take care of me,” Magnus says, his voice low, and she opens her mouth to protest again he kisses her. Harder this time, his tongue sliding into her mouth, one hand reaching up to cup her breast through her dress. She jolts in his arms, a startled moan trapped in her throat, and he rubs his thumb over the soft curve of her breast, searching for the slight imprint of her nipple. _There you are_ , he thinks, scraping his thumbnail across it roughly, enough for her to feel it through two layers of clothing.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she gasps, pulling her mouth away. “Oh, that’s –”

“Yeah? You like that?” he says, pinching it and twisting lightly, and Lucretia closes her eyes and lets out a shaky, breathy sound. “C’mon Lucy, let me go down on you. I’ll make you feel so good, just let me…let me…”

“I – okay,” she says breathlessly after a moment, arching toward him with a shiver, and Magnus grins triumphantly.

Ignoring his body’s insistent, drugged demands, he spins her back against the wall again and drops to his knees in front of her on the cushion. Slides both hands up her dress, absorbing an impression of her damp, soft skin, the goosebumps that trail after his touch, her shuddering gasp as he inches closer to where she wants him. Pushing her legs apart enough to give him more room, he traces a single finger over her fabric-covered cunt, pressing lightly over the damp patch at the entrance of her body.

“Magnus…” she whispers, her hips twitching under his light, teasing touch. Her head is thrown back, hands fluttering uncertainty at her sides, and the heat in his lower belly tightens in anticipation as he hooks his fingers over the waistband of her underwear and pulls them down.

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmurs, helping steady her as she untangles her feet. He can’t wait anymore, he can’t, and with little preamble he pushes her skirt up and parts her cunt with his tongue. She’s soaking, she’s so wet he can feel it smearing across his face, and he moans against her at the taste – musky and female and everywhere, making his dick bounce against his stomach. He avoids her clit for the moment, luxuriating in her obvious arousal, how she’s dripping against his chin.

“Ohhh. Oh, that feels…god, that’s so good…Oh _Magnus_ ,” she says with a guttural whine, her hand shoving the skirt of her dress aside to grip the back of his head, and pleasure spikes hard and sweet in his groin. _About to feel a lot better_ , he thinks, and urges one of her legs up over his shoulder.

“What –” she says thickly, gripping his hair just tight enough to sting pleasurably.

“Want you to fuck my face,” he murmurs into her thigh, not sure if she can hear him but desperate to say it out loud. “Want you to ride me, wanna make you come.”

She lets herself be maneuvered – it unbalances her slightly, trapping her against the wall and his mouth, and she settles a little heavier against him. She’s more restrained like this, pinned down and leaning against his shoulder to stay up, and something about that sends another curl of pleasure through him. That she’d let him do this to her, that she trusts him enough even when he’s nearly out of his mind with lust.

He gives her clit a long, lingering lick as she lets out a sharp cry, and focuses his attention there. _Yeah, yeah, that’s it baby, let me hear you._ The slight change in position has her a bit off balance, but her whole cunt is against his face now just like he wanted. He knows she can feel it too, the better angle, when she moans low in the back of her throat and presses urgently against his open mouth.

He groans into her, tonguing her clit with broad, flat licks, and with a jolt the beginnings of the orgasm that’s been building since he first kissed her start to tighten at the base of his spine. Without thinking he pulls his cock out one-handed, gripping the base and moving his tongue more insistently against her velvety cunt. She’s close, he _knows_ she close, she’s trembling and panting his name, she just needs a little more to launch her over the edge.

Tightening his lips over her clit, he positions his tongue just so and sucks, like an open-mouthed kiss against her heated, sensitive flesh. The pitch and volume of her cries increase, her whole body jerking, and he grabs her hip with his free hand to steady her, to keep her close against him. His own arousal is spiraling tighter with every cry, every breathy exhalation of his name, his cock thick and hot and pulsing in his hand. He’s gripping her hip so tight he’s probably leaving bruises, and he moans into her cunt at the thought of her being marked after this, having some physical sign that he turned her all the way on, got her so hot for it that she was shoving her pussy into his face to get him to suck her harder.

Finally, _finally_ , with a low, slurred sound she comes, the leg over his shoulder tightening and pulling him closer. Magnus works her through her orgasm just as he loosens his iron grip on his cock, and with two quick strokes he’s coming harder than he’s ever come in his life, splattering the wall of the cave and panting into Lucretia’s thigh.

_Fuck...Fuck..._

Heart banging hard and high in his ribs, he stays there for a second, resting his head between her legs while she strokes his hair. He breathes her in, vaguely stunned at the speed and intensity of their encounter. _Talk about zero to sixty_ , he thinks. _Should’ve made it last a little longer for her._

“S-sorry, that was…I don’t normally…not so fast, I mean…” he mumbles, but before he can continue Lucretia is tugging gently upward on his arms with a soft shushing sound. He complies, his left knee popping in mild protest, and she wraps her arms around him and pulls him close for a sticky, open-mouthed kiss.

“That was...that was _incredible_. I don’t think I could’ve taken it if you’d gone any slower,” she says, winding her fingers in his hair. “Too wound up.”

“Maybe, uh. Maybe next time?” Magnus says, his cheek brushing against hers, a little nervous to make eye contact.

“Definitely,” she whispers in his ear, and Magnus grins. _Next time. Next time I’ll draw it out. Next time I’ll get her naked. Next time I’ll see the look on her face when I get her off._

And as if that thought was enough, another twist of arousal starts curling hotly in his stomach. His cock stirs interestedly against Lucretia’s thigh, sliding against the slick dampness in the crease of her leg and cunt. He could go again, he thinks a little disbelievingly. He could definitely go again. Lucretia notices too, scooting up against him with a mischievous grin and rolling her hips.

“Fertility drugs, am I right?” she says, and he laughs shakily.

It feels good, but it’s unsettling to be so horny minutes after he came so hard he nearly saw stars. It must be written all over his face, because as she looks at him her grin gentles into a smile and she cups his face in her hands.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You just need to get it out of your system,” she says softly, going up on tiptoe she to kiss him, slow and sweet, and he’s distracted again by the heat of her mouth, by the way she pulls him closer. Her hands slip down under the collar of his shirt, her fingers gliding delicately over his skin, and suddenly it feels absurd that they’re both still fully clothed.

“Any chance you’ve got one of Barry’s little warming spells handy? Starting a fire’s probably not the best idea in here,” he says, his mouth up against her ear, hands still holding her firm against him.

“I – yeah, of course,” she says, and with a casual flick of two fingers a buttery yellow globe of light appears above their heads, warming the air around them considerably. “Is that better? Are you feeling chilly? I wouldn’t have thought –"

She frowns slightly, her eyebrows drawn together, but Magnus shakes his with a semi-chuckle.

“No, I was just thinking…” he says, his hands ghosting over her hips around to her ass. “I’d like to – I mean, as pretty as your dress is –”

“If you say it’ll look better crumpled on the ground I will fully smack you,” Lucretia warns, but she’s smiling and blushing and looking at him hungrily.

“I just wanna see you, baby,” he murmurs against her mouth, and she shivers. “Wanna feel you against me without all these dang clothes in the way.”

She doesn’t answer, just looks up at him through the dark sweep of her eyelashes, but moves her hands down to tug his shirt off over his head. He grins and helps her, and the tiny sound she makes when he’s shirtless has him biting his lip to hold back a smile.

“You wanna join me in this au naturale state?” he says, shoving his half-open pants and underwear down in one movement and bending down to loosen the laces on his shoes just enough to kick them off.

She hesitates, twisting her hands in the fabric of her dress, and when he finally steps out of the tangle of shoes, socks and pants at his feet, he sweeps her up in his arms for a kiss. _Probably a bit too much for her to just strip down_ , he thinks. Lucretia’s always been shy about her body, the only one on the Starblaster who is, really, and Magnus tries to respect that feeling no matter how deeply it baffles him. She’s gorgeous, anyone with eyes can see that, but for whatever reason she’s never been keen on wearing anything too revealing.

He’s got an idea of what would make her more comfortable, though.

“Hey, let’s get these stolen cushions together. Take a load off,” he says, enjoying the way her dress feels against his bare skin, his erection pressing hopefully into her stomach. Later, when he’s not trying to memorize the shape and feel of her breasts against his naked chest, he’s gotta give Barry props for the warming spell currently keeping him comfortably toasty.

“Right, and then we can – yeah –” Lucretia says, sliding her palms along his back, and her touch makes him shudder. “That’s – hold on, I can make them –”

She steps back, and when Magnus runs a hand through his hair he can’t help noticing how her eyes linger on the bulge of his bicep, her gaze trailing down his bare chest before skittering away. Magnus grins, and she shakes her head slightly as her chin firms up resolutely.

“Here,” she says, voice a little higher than normal. “Let’s put all of them together – yes, like that – and then I can –” Lucretia closes her eyes, and with a slow gesture the cushions begin to knit themselves together end to end.

“Oh heck yeah,” Magnus says with a laugh.

“Pseudo mattress,” she says, grinning back at him. “Best I can do in a pinch.”

“You know, you’re pretty quick on your feet, Lucy,” Magnus says wrapping an arm back around her waist. “Let’s see how you do on your back.”

And before she can protest he pulls her down to the cushions with him, angling his body so he takes most of the impact and she ends up straddling him. She makes a startled, yelping sound, but it bleeds into a laugh as she tumbles down on top of him in a cutely ungainly sprawl. Her dress bunches around her hips, and as he draws her down for a kiss he can _feel_ her naked cunt against his skin, the soft crinkle of her pubic hair, and an instinctive, animalistic desire flares hotly in his groin.

Okay. Dress off. Now. Tugging a little rougher than he wanted, he urges the dress up over her head, murmuring praise and helping her slide off her bra as soon as the dress hits the floor next to him in with a soft _fhwump_. He groans once she’s fully naked, cupping her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her already stiff nipples, luxuriating in the soft, throaty noises she makes at the lightest touch of his hands.

Then they’re kissing again, and Magnus is seesawing between wanting to just look at her, to admire the gentle curve of her waist and the tempting patch of pubic hair around her cunt and the way her hands look against his skin, and wanting desperately to touch her all over, to hold her thighs open and lick her cunt again as this time he pushes a two fingers into her wet, waiting heat. He wants to keep kissing her and somehow also get his mouth on her tits but she’s busy running her hands over his shoulders and licking a hot stripe up his throat and fuck, he’s needs to be inside her like, _yesterday_.

He rolls her over so he’s on top, stretching over her restless form, their legs tangling together. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him or redirect, he reaches down between her legs with one hand to cup her cunt, the tip of his middle finger brushing tantalizingly against her slit. He wants – _needs_ – to get her ready for him before he puts his cock in her, he knows that. He’s big, and even with an orgasm under her belt taking his cock might be a lot with no prep (it’s not arrogance, it’s just the _truth_ , and Lucretia going all wide-eyed and breathy when she saw it is just a bonus).

She moans when he slides just one finger into her, her hips twitching upward to draw him in closer, deeper, harder.

“Oh god, Magnus,” she groans, and fuck him sideways but he’s pretty sure he could die happy now after hearing her say his name like that. “Yes, yes, please…”

“More?” he says, sliding in and out, teasing open the entrance to her body.

“Yes, more, I...it’s so…gods, it’s just…”

“A bit different from your own dainty little fingers?” Magnus says with a grin, and Lucretia lets out a shivery, distracted half-laugh.

He curls his finger just so, his cock twitching at the wet grip of her cunt. She arches her back, bearing down on his hand, and he works another finger into her as she lets out a strangled, urgent sound. Fits his thumb over her clit and rubs slow, deliberate circles against it, feeling her clench around his fingers as her cries come quicker and louder.

_Fuck_ , she’s so hot, she’s so slick, the rhythmic pants must mean she’s close, and god he wants to make her make that sound when he’s fucking her. Pulling his hand away, grabs his cock and scoots forward just as she lets out a slight groan of frustration.

“Not going anywhere, baby, I’m staying right here,” he murmurs. “Not gonna leave you hanging.”

She glances down her body through half-closed eyes, and when she gets the idea she surges toward him, letting out a low, eager sound as she spreads her legs wider.

“Yes, yes, please…I, I want…”

Magnus has to grit his teeth against the hot pulse of arousal at her words. One hand firmly wrapped around his cock and the other still stroking her clit, he gently rubs the head of his cock over her cunt, shuddering at the sleek, slippery feel of her flesh. When he pushes inside her, as slow as he can make himself go, her load moan shivers its way through her whole body, and with a strangled groan he shoves his hips forward the rest of the way til he’s fully seated inside her.

She feels incredible, the stretch and drag of her flesh over his hard dick sets his blood on fire, and he wants to be gentle, he does, but he’s barely in control of his body anymore. He thrusts into her again, heavy and thick, rougher than he means to, _fuck_. But she doesn’t seem to mind, just wraps her legs around his hips and grinds up against him, back arched and pretty tits swaying with the movement of her body. And when he leans down to kiss her he realizes she’s murmuring ‘good, good, so good’, and just the thought of making her come while he’s inside her has him driving into her again, her cunt gripping him sweet and hot and wet, squeezing down as he fucks her helplessly into the cushions.

She’s rolling her hips against him, gasping and shaking, one hand clutching his bicep and the other snaking between their bodies to stimulate her clit. His thrusts get faster, harder, and without thinking he hooks one of her legs over his arm, wanting to open her up even more for him. She lets out a loud, ragged when he does – the angle must be better for her, deeper, and when her cunt starts to tighten around his cock in a delicious rhythm he groans so loud it reverberates against the stone walls.

“Lucy, oh, oh Lucy,” he mumbles, incoherent and rumbling, her scent thick in the air around them, his heart singing love love love.

Spasming around him, she comes his name on her lips, panting, arching up into his chest as the pleasure flows through her, and fuck he would normally slow down or let up or give her a break but he can’t, her cunt is hot and pulsing and she’s whispering his name like a prayer and she’s so fucking sexy and she likes him and he make her come and she wants him she wants him she wants him…

_Fuck...Fuck..._

The tension at the base of his spine tightens to the breaking point, and for once he doesn’t try to hold it back or draw it out, just lets the sharp-edged pleasure ignite across his skin like electricity. And with a low, punched out groan he comes in four hard pulses, holding her close as his hips stutter against her, sucking on the juncture of her neck and shoulder as the aftershocks roll through him.

When he comes back to earth a bit, pulling out carefully and sparing a moment to really hope these aren’t the actual cushions for the couch back on the Starblaster, Lucretia wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him softly. He sinks into her with a grateful sigh, pressing against every inch of skin he can get to, wanting to be as close as possible. Traces of the drug are still swirling in his blood, he can feel it thrumming in his veins and prickling at his skin; right now he wants to savor every clear-headed moment he has with her.

Shifting his weight to one side so she has room to wiggle out from under his bulk, he tugs her against his chest, smiling at her relaxed, blissed-out expression. _Don’t know if I’ve ever seen her looking like that._

“Hey, he says quietly after a few moments, tracing a finger down the length of her spine.

“Hey yourself,” she says, smiling almost shyly up at him, and a happy, fluttering feeling unfurls from behind his ribs. Trust Lucretia to get shy moments after she was wrapping her legs around his hips to get him to fuck her harder.

“So that was…” he starts, letting one hand slide down to cover her hip.

“Yeah,” she says, with a touch of that wry humor that first drew him to her. “Unexpected.”

“But nice, right?” he says, grinning. Her foot is resting on the curve of his ankle, one finger tracing idle patterns on his chest, and Magnus wants more than anything to be instantly transported back to a comfy bed in their room. Somewhere he can spoil her, wrap a blanket around her shoulders.

“More than nice,” she corrects with a mock-stern tap of her finger. “Magnus, that was...I mean, you are just…”

Another quick, furtive glance, this time at his mouth, and he smiles wider and probably just a tiny bit smug.

“So are you,” he interrupts, resting his forehead against hers, their breath mingling in the sliver of space between them. “So beautiful, just like I’d been dreaming about." 

_And jerking off to_ , he thinks with a private grin, but he’s not about to ruin their romantic moment with _that_ tidbit of information.

“Mmmm,” she hums happily, hiding her face but not her pleased, Mission Successful quirk of a smile.

“Think I’m good to start making the trek back to the ship? Medically speaking,” he asks.

Little huff of laughter against his cheek, and Lucretia stretches cat-like in his arms.

“Probably. I honestly have no idea how long you’ll be, you know, under the influence,” she says, with an expression like she’s valiantly fighting off another flush. “But now that we know what’s going on, we’ll be able to manage your, uh. Symptoms a little better.”

“Sex pit stops,” he supplies helpfully and Lucretia lets out a muffled laugh against his neck.

“If I can’t use Mushroom Sex Drug, you can’t use Sex Pit Stops,” she says fairly, and Magnus tugs her closer with a smile.

“Whatever you say, darlin’,” he says, drawing her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://tinwomanrunaway.tumblr.com/), where I say very little of value.


End file.
